This invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Program Registration No. 272,003 which was filed in the United States Patent and Trademark Office on Jan. 22, 1991.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,823,485; 3,505,756; 3,624,690; and 4,757,634; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse fish hook constructions equipped with both single and multiple barbs.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these prior art constructions are limited in the respect that they cannot catch and hold fish of diverse sizes. The barbs that are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,823,485 and 3,505,756 are relatively large in comparison to the conventional barb, resulting in difficulty in catching fish of smaller sizes. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,624,690 and 4,757,634, barbs having reduced dimensions relative to conventional barbs are disclosed, but the design of these barbs is such that they can easily be dislodged from the mouth of a struggling fish, especially a large fish.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a fish hook construction equipped with one or more barbs that have reduced dimensions relative to a conventional barb; but, are strong enough to hold a large fish firmly without becoming dislodged; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.